Athena Prime
World: 'Athena Prime *'Location: 'Core Worlds *'Type: 'Fortress World *'Tithe: 'Militas Athena Prime is the primary Imperial Guard training world in Sector Deus. *'Population: '4 Billion 000 000 000 *'Government: '''Imperial Military Dictatorship. The planets upper echelons consist of the highest ranking officers of the Athenian Imperial Guard, and the Lord General that holds overall power is nominated directly by Sector Command. Athena Prime is currently ruled by '''Lord General Drakkon Ursus. 'Description' Athena Prime was one of the first planets in Sector Deus colonised during the Great Crusade. Its mountainous terrain is highly defensible but it has little in the way of resources so it was chosen as a good location for a military stronghold. Over years the world naturally developed into a Fortress World as its garrison reproduced and formed a culture of their own, developing the world into a highly militarised society. The the millennia since Athena Prime has always been a key component of Sector command, remaining closely linked with the Capitolis Sectorum and exerting military power where needed to keep order in the Sector throughout its periods of unity and fracture. While Athena Prime itself has always remained staunchly Imperial, its hardest period came during the Long Storm of M36 where it lost contact with even the Capitolis Sectorum. Bereft of command and receiving only very intermittent shipments of food from nearby Prothera, Athena Prime took on a more self-determined role and through harsh military rule kept order throughout the Storm. During the Reclamation Crusade of M37 however the incumbent Lord General Cleav refused to rejoin the Imperium, wishing to retain his absolute power, and roughly a third of Athena Prime sided with him over the Imperium. This triggered a savage civil war on Athena Prime as well as an invasion by the forces of the Reclamation Crusade, and while the traitors fought hard and inflicted massive losses they were ultimately eradicated by the Crusade forces and Athenian loyalists, and Lord General Cleav was killed in battle by Artorian Belisarius himself. The Reclamation of Athena Prime was one of the hardest in the entire Crusade. Desperate to atone for the sins of their fellows, the remaining Athenians pledged an enormous number of troops to to Artorion's Crusade forces, enough to replace their losses and more. Athena Prime has since then served as a Fortress World, devoted to training the very best soldiers it can for Imperial Guard service. In M41 Athena Prime is the Sector's leading Fortress World, serving as an indomitable bulwark in the astronomic core of the Sector, while also training an enormous number of highly capable soldiers. Above Athena Prime is the major Imperial Navy base of Steelhaven Anchorage, a vast network of shipyards and space docks that often plays host to the Unbreakable and Admiral Sulanor. *'Technology:' – Good Athena Prime is home to many military technologies. *'Military:' Athena Prime for all intents and purposes is a practically unassailable system. It is home to a massive number of active Imperial Guard regiments, millions of conscripts and hundreds of millions of combat-capable civilians. There are extensive anti-orbital defence cannons across the planet's surface, and in orbit are over a dozen defence platforms as well as several large squadrons of defence monitors and the massive Imperial Navy Anchorage of Steelhaven. *'Strategic importance: 'Magna Athena Prime trains more Imperial Guard forces than any other planet in the Sector and a large number of Naval officers and skilled crewmen. If this planet falls many more - if not all - systems in the sector would follow. *'Loyalty: '98% Athena Prime has been untouched by enemy forces for many centuries and everyone is provided for by the Imperial Guard resulting in almost non-existent levels of poverty. These relatively comfortable conditions coupled with the strict discipline instilled by joining the Imperial Guard make the average citizen of the planet incredibly loyal. However wherever humans are found there will always be the whispers of chaos, ever scratching at the very back of the mind. 'The Athenian Legion' Athena Prime's military - known as the Athenian Legion - is a vast organisation and officially is a component of the Imperial Guard, as the ruler of Athena Prime is always an Imperial Guard officer. Athena Prime is highly militarised and practices universal conscription. Every child on Athena Prime is taught for several years in strict military academies, and upon graduation they are immediately conscripted into the Athenian Legion for at least 5 years. They are gathered into Conscript Regiments (the officers and senior NCOs of such regiments are however professionals) where they undergo constant drills, physical training and training exercises for their term of service. Conscripts also have access to optional vocational studies during their conscription such as Medicae or Technical training. Some exceptions from conscription exist but they are rare, typically only when the Athenian has skills that would make them more useful elsewhere such as extremely high intellect or devotion to the clergy instead. Physical disability is rarely an excuse either, as the Athenian Legion provides basic cybernetics to its conscripts if needed to make them combat capable (though this is well received by most of them). Once an Athenian Conscript's term of mandatory service is up, they return to Athenian civilian life ingrained with discipline, fitness, and combat skills, in addition to any other vocational skills they may have pursued. This helps provide skilled workers to the planet's civilian sector and also ensures that the entire population can be drafted for war if need be. While most Athenian conscripts welcome civilian life after their mandatory service, many instead choose to remain in the military as a professional solider by voluntarily enlisting. The Athenian Legion has a massive professional army consisting of former-conscriptees who wished to make their service more permanent and meet the standards of the unit they wish to join. These professional troops are the Legion's real strength while the vast conscript regiments are mostly for training the populace and maintaining a large pool of effective reserves. The Legion's professional regiments are fully equipped with materiel and war machines from the planet's own foundries and the nearby forge world of Nestorium, while conscript regiments typically only have basic infantry gear and must borrow more advanced materiel like tanks when required for their training exercises. However this extensive training ensures that Athenian Conscripts can undertake a variety of roles if need be. It is the professional regiments of the Legion that make up Athena Prime's tithe, as each and any one of them can be called to muster at any time and exported from Athena Prime to wherever the Imperial Guard needs troops. Meanwhile the bulk of the Athenian Legion including the Conscript Regiments typically remain on Athena Prime. However in times of pressing needs Athena can and has exported many regiments both voluntary and conscripted to fight where the Imperium needs them. Athenian Regiments are known for their discipline and cohesion in the field and are best-suited for conventional strategies. Some of the planet's Nobility have in the past protested that they are forced to spend five or more years crawling through mud and straining their backs like commoners as conscripts. Planetary high command is quick to remind them that they can avoid experiencing enlisted life in mandatory conscription by preemptively signing up for officer training for the professional regiments. 'Notable Locations' *'Mycaena' - The capital of Athena Prime. Mycaena is a long series of large, closely-packed fortresses and defensive outposts located along both sides of a mountain range. Each fortress has surrounding settlements of densely packed hab-blocks, while the fortresses themselves house substantial amounts of Imperial Guard and civilian personnel. The fortresses vary in size massively, from simple garrison affairs to enormous, hive-spire sized amalgamations of ferrocrete and plasteel. Notable locations in Mycaena: **'Fort Deus' - Dating back to the Great Crusade, Fort Deus lies in the centre of Mycaena, built around and within the largest mountain in the range. After millenia of expansion the original citadel now functions as a massive gatehouse, comprising the main entrance to Fort Deus and containing powerful defensive measures. The rest of the fortress is a vast sprawling installation comprising hundreds of massive floors stretching from the base of the mountain to the very top, with various defensive towers, forts and outposts studded across the surface. Fort Deus serves as the centre of control, bureaucracy and military command on Athena Prime. Notable inhabitants: ***'Lord General Drakkon Ursus' - Supreme commander of Athena Prime. He is also the brother of former Sector Lord Larion Ursus. ***'Master of the Subsector Deus Departmento Munitorum Karloff Artrage' - A highly ranked adept of the Administratum, Master Artrage reports to Deus Administratum Master Prescoe on Tachion Primaris. He controls the entirety of the logistical oversights of the Core Worlds Imperial Guard, and it is the duty of his departmento to ensure that all military-related tithes are supplied and received between worlds. **'Athena Storm Trooper Academy' - This enormous combat school trains some of the finest soldiers of humanity. This is one of two Storm Trooper Academies in Sector Deus, the other located on Sarris V. Of the two, Athenian regiments enjoy a far older and more illustrious history, and several of the Sector's most famous regiments are based here. **'Residential Districts' - Mycaena's sprawling landscape is home to a large population. Whilst the vast majority live in densely clustered hab-fortresses or the military barracks themselves, the wealthier citizens live in their own small manor-forts and towers. Naturally, Mycaena is home to some of the oldest and most esteemed military Dynasties in Sector Deus. Notable inhabitants: ***'Von Richter Dynasty' - A large, esteemed military family with a history almost as long as Athena Prime itself. The Von Richters boast a near 100% record of Imperial Guard participation and refuse to marry non-military spouses out of principle. The Von Richters have a sterling reputation in all fields of battle and are much celebrated by the people. They are known as true Imperials through & through and the mention of a Von Richter nearby can raise the spirits of the weariest Athenian guardsman. Notable members: ****'General Olfred Von Richter' - Patriarch of the Dynsaty and commanding officer of the 2nd Athenian Army Group. Olfred has served in the Ionian Crusades, the Brachau Crusade, and the Second Idacian War with distinction throughout his career as an infantry officer. ****'Lieutenant General Herman Von Richter' - Eldest son of Olfred, Herman is currently commanding the 17th Combined Brachau Field Army at the forefront of the Brachau Crusade, a force containing regiments from a dozen different planets. ****'Colonel Marten Von Richter' - One of Olfred's many grandchildren. Marten commands the large 131st Athenian Armoured Regiment, part of Athena Prime's fast reaction 1st Field Army. ****'Colonel Eva Von Richter' - One of Olfred's many grandchildren. Eva commands the 1111th Service Regiment - part of Athena Prime's fast reaction 1st Field Army - and is a highly skilled field surgeon. ****'Lieutenant Colonel Iosef Von Richter' - One of Olfred's nephews. Iosef commands a mechanised cohort of the 1st Athenian Infantry Regiment. He is a frontline commander who sees heavy action and is highly skilled in combat in his own regard. ****'Commissar Captain Katya Von Richter' - Inducted into the Schola Progenium after her parents were killed in a dropship crash, Katya's background & fervour saw her inducted into the Commissariat. After two decades attached primarily to support & reserve regiments, she successfully petitioned to be attached to the 1st Athenian Infantry Regiment. She now oversees an entire Division and is beloved & feared by the men under her gaze in equal measure. ***'Rowaning Dynasty' - A military family known for their affinity for cavalry, both traditional and armoured. Most of the Dynasty's members are officers in horseback or light armour units and have an aloof, noble bearing tempered by skill and commitment to their mission. ****'Major General Bernard Rowaning' - Patriarch of the Dynasty and CO of the 108th Athenian Corps. A light tank office, Bernard has a predatory mind and extreme tactical skill. ****'Captain Eltan Rowaning' - Young Dynasty member who commands 7th Company, 89th Armoured Regiment - a scouting & harassing horseback detachment. Eltan is impulsive and brave, always leading from the front. ****'Warrant Officer Anna Rowaning' - Young dynasty member and a Valkyrie pilot in the 14th Athenian Drop Regiment. Anna is a cocky but skilled pilot who readily risks herself to extract her men from hot zones. ***'Omalia Dynasty' - This family has large industrial holdings in Sparchas as well as a history of military service, giving them a good degree of influence on the planet's politics. In the military they have a sterling reputation as strategists & logistics officers, though few see frontline combat. ****'General-Master Denus Omalia' - Patriarch of the Dynasty and chief logistics officer of Athena Prime. While Master Artrage ensures the Athena Prime Imperial Guard receives the materiel it needs, Denus' duty is to distribute it throughout Athena Prime appropriately with the vast ranks of logitical support units. Denus is also in command of Athena Prime's recruitment, thus making him the overall head of the planet's thousands of military schools and academies. ***'Rezna Dynasty' - A military family known for their fierce piety and links to the Ecclesiarchy. The Rezna Dynasty - through large donations to the Ministorum - has every member tutored at the Schola Progenium before being inducted into the most suitable military institution for them. ****'Lieutenant General Tobias Rezna' - Patriarch of the Dynasty and commander of the 23rd Athenian Field Army. Tobias' Field Army has a very large proportion of battle preachers and has the lofty honour of serving alongside the Order of Bloody Tears on several occasions. ****'Tempestor Major Sebastian Rezna' - Commanding officer of 6th Battalion, 4th Athenian Tempestus Regiment. Sebastian has earned innumerable honours and is arguably the most deadly member of the family. ****'Lord Commissar Darren Rezna' - Head Commissar of the 314th Athenian Brigade. Darren often leads the most critical offensives his Brigade enacts and intils enormous morale in his troops. ****'Sister Superior Ygrette Rezna' - Sister of the Order of Bloody Tears. Ygrette is a fierce combatant and is currently assigned to Malta. ****'Confessor Lion Rezna' - A young battle preacher attached to the 23rd Athenian Field Army. Lion takes to the field with a power maul and roars litanies from the front of the battle lines. ***'Mácroix Dynasty' - This dynasty has significant farmland holdings on Athena Major and has a respectable service history. While good officers, the Mácroixs are also known for a substantial noble haughtiness that can grate on their contemporaries. ***'Draggon Dynasty' - A fierce dynasty that firmly believes true glory can only be won on the battlefield. The Draggons are skilled personal combatants and expert tacticians, and are lauded as amongst the most accomplished field officers in the entire Athenian Guard. ***'Jarikk Dynasty' - A family with strong ties to the Adeptus Mechanicus. Many Jarikk members are techpriests themselves and most of the Dynasty serves in the Imperial Guard as Enginseers, Techpriests, and technicians supporting the large mechanical needs of Engineering & Armoured regiments. *'Sparchas' - A major industrial city comprised of multiple large manufactorum and refinery complexes joined by vast tracts of habitation blocks. Sparchas produces vast amounts of standard-issue personal equipment supplied to the Athenian Legion. M36 pattern Lasguns, combat knives, flak armour, frag grenades and laspacks are produced in the millions on a yearly basis here. *'Steelhaven Achorage' - A large complex of interconnected space stations and orbital docks orbiting Athena Prime, this is a massive Imperial Navy base that serves as headquarters for the Core Worlds Battlegroup and Battlefleet Deus as a whole, as well as a training facility for a vast number of officers & voidsmen. Steelhaven often plays host to a large number of Imperial Navy warships, including the Sector flagship Unbreakable, and the Armageddon-class battlecruiser Reverent Spirit is currently assigned to Athena Prime's defensive fleet. Steelhaven is also home to large shipyards, which are primarily devoted to repairing, renovating, refitting or otherwise servicing warships of every kind. Notable inhabitants: **'Rear Admiral Ulrik Sallay' - The commandant of Steelhaven Anchorage. Rear Admiral Sallay is an ancient naval officer who runs his anchorage like a well oiled machine. 'Other notable planets in the system' 'Athena Minor' *'World:' Athena Minor *'Type:' Temperate Mining World *'Tithe:' Ferrum Athena Minor tithes large amounts of industrial metals and fuels to the forges of Sparchas. *'Population:' 77 million 000 000 *'Government:' Military dictatorship. Athena Minor is ruled by the highest ranked officer on the planet. This is currently General Ernst Locum, a pencil pusher who knows his way around logistic and politics but has no combat experience. *'Description:' A small planet inside Athena Prime's orbit. Athena Minor plays host to vast stripmining operations that pull every scrap of usable material from the ground. It has kept the forges of Athena Prime fed for millennia, and shows no signs of exhaustion - of course the lack of any concern for preserving the biosphere makes the mining operations far more efficient. *'Technology:' - Good The mining operations are largely automated and utilise advanced machinery that belches toxic fumes and chews away at the earth at a rapid pace. *'Military:' Athena Minor's population has a substantial level of military enrolment, and with Athena Prime so close it would be easy to reinforce in vast amounts. *'Strategic importance:' Media Athena Minor's minerals are very important to Athena Prime's industry, but could be acquired from elsewhere if they had to be. *'Loyalty:' 95% Though still highly loyal, the unpleasant environment of Athena Minor creates a less content populace. 'Athena Major' *'World:' Athena Major *'Type:' Temperate Agri World *'Tithe:' Agri Athena Major tithes raw agri products to Athena Prime where they are processed into vast numbers of long-life ration packs and more. *'Population:' 102 million 000 000 *'Government:' Military dictatorship. Athena Minor is ruled by the highest ranked officer on the planet. This is currently General Keli Vaal, who once served as a surgeon in a Medical unit and served in the Third Ionian Crusade. After the crusade she began climbing the ranks thanks to her respected service and allies among high command. She considers ruling Athena Major to be a very pleasant semi-retirement. *'Description:' A large planet whose orbit is only slightly outside Athena Prime's, most of Athena Major's surface is devoted to growing crops and raising cattle. It is a balmy, pleasant world that was terraformed millennia ago for this express purpose, and its loyal populace does its duty well. *'Technology:' - Good Harvesting and cultivating on Athena Major have high levels of automation and mechanical assistance. *'Military:' Like all planets of the Athena system, Athena Major's military is very large. The nearby Athena Prime makes Athena Major nearly impregnable. *'Strategic importance:' Maxima Athena Major's agri production is vital to the survival of the population of Athena Prime. If it were lost then mass famines could ensue as agri imports from other worlds take time to be arranged and shipped. *'Loyalty:' 99% The pleasant world of Athena Major breeds a very complacent population, in addition to the loyalty instilled by the militarised culture. 'Athena Ultima' *'World:' Athena Ultima *'Type:' Gas giant *'Tithe:' Nix *'Population:' N/A *'Government:' N/A *'Description:' This vast gas giant and its surrounding orbital features - including rings, moons and asteroids - is used as a stellar training ground for starship crews of all kinds. The Imperial Navy and the Merchant Fleets put their crews to the test here, training helmsmen to weave through obstacles, training gun crews by using asteroids as moving targets, and training commanders to keep their crews in line. Ancient twisted hulks - long ago scrapped and stripped of all valuable parts - are used for live fire practice and boarding practice both, and massive asteroid-based macro turrets loaded with softmetal dumdums serve to give trainee crews a shock should they fail to avoid incoming fire. *'Technology:' N/A *'Military:' N/A *'Strategic importance:' Nix *'Loyalty:' N/A Category:Subsector Deus Category:Planet Category:Imperial World Category:Fortress World